


chantilly lace.

by orphan_account



Series: tumblr requests. [102]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Crossdressing, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 11:28:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21298715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “I’ve got three words for you, cross dressing fluff, plz?”
Relationships: John Lennon/Ringo Starr
Series: tumblr requests. [102]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1336198
Kudos: 33





	chantilly lace.

1965,

The texture felt soft between the tip of his index finger and thumb as he rubbed the velvety pink fabric and sighed as a light breeze shifted through the open window. Ringo moved his hips slightly to watch the short skirt twirl as he watched himself in the mirror. It hadn’t been his idea to dress up in a skirt, a flowery dress shirt and incredibly soft stockings, (that all matched perfectly together), but he had not gone into it with any restraint or caution. His boyfriend, John, had mustered up the courage to ask him to cross-dress- fought through his worries and fears of Ringo’s reaction to the question, so who was Ringo to deny him? Especially as he had always been… curious. And, well, he didn’t look too bad!

“Right,” Ringo sighed and swung his hips lightly for one last time, his cheeks becoming more flushed by the second, before turning his back to the mirror and calling out the closed door, “I’m all ready, love.”

Immediately he heard the hasty pushback of a chair and its fall on the wooden flooring, and a light stomping as John appearing at the door, almost knocking himself to the floor in his hurry to see Ringo. His face visibly went from searching the room for Ringo to a large grin as he finally laid eyes on his boyfriend standing meekly by the mirror, hands crossed over the skirt. The singer coughed as his face went a bright red as he neared Ringo, studying the clothes with such a focus Ringo had never seen. “You’re-” John shifted on his feet as he looked at Ringo, grabbing the drummer’s hands in his, “you’re gorgeous.” 

John lead him to the edge of their shared bed and gently sat him down while his eyes never left the body of the smaller man. His chest moved in slow breaths as he looked upon the thin shirt that exposed Ringo’s chest through its patterns- as he looked upon the almost cherry blossom pink that stopped just short of the knees. John went to his knees in worship in front of the drummer, eyes unfocused as he rested his cheek on the lace stocking that covered Ringo’s thigh. The sun illuminated the room with its warm clothes as the two sat in silence, enjoying the company of their lover.


End file.
